warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ardra
Size Table}}}} Stat Progression Unit Highlights *'' '' is a GEN I Faction Hero ( ) version of the Purifier. * : ** : ***'' '' posesses a superior engine which gives it a increase in movement speed over the standard Purifier. ** : ***'' '' is equipped with a mid-sized which : ****Deals very high Burst Damage ( ), albeit at a Low Range. ****Targets Ground Units only. * : ** : ***'' '' has a maximum Health that is over than the max health of a standard Purifier. Talents * - : **'' '' gains a Sliding Damage Increase Talent at which provides the following : ***An increase in as herself takes damage. ****With a maximum increase of . HERO Functions *'' '' provides the following special Hero Buff : **Sentinel Buff - Increases the Movement Speed and Acceleration by ??%. **The Buff applies only to the following Special Forces : ***The Purifier **The Sentinel Buff Buff does NOT apply to the following Special Forces : ***Any other Special Forces Infantry, Aircraft or Vehicles. **Qualified Units must be within 's personal Area of Influence to receive his Buff. ***'' '' has an Area of Influence with a radius of 500. **The Hero Buff is terminated upon the death of . **Any Special Force Members under the influence of the buff will display a special icon ( ). Build & Repair Times Effective Unit Levels vs Turret }} Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *'' '' gained a Level 10 Talent in the . *'' '' gained Levels 6 thru 10 via Faction Training Tokens in the . *'' '' gained Levels 2 thru 5 via Faction Training Tokens in the . *'' '' increased its Level 1 Damage in the . *'' '' increased its its Charge-Up Time in the . *'' '' was introduced via a Event Shop during Operation: The New Age ( Feb 23, 2017 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *'' '' is a Single Level unit therefore requires No Upgrading. *'' '' is a Hero Unit which has a Production Limit of 1. *'' '' is a Direct Fire Weapon which requires a Line of Sight path to its target. *The 's Charge-Up Time is . *The is Super Resistant ( virtually Immune ) to Land Mines. **Each Shape Charge ( ) will only produce of Damage ( of its Total Health ). *'' '' Training Tokens are or have been available via the following : ** ** Trivia * * * *'' '' was also available in the Event Shop via the Hero Token ( ) during Operation: The New Age. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 230 & 230.dead'' Firsts & Records * : ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Quotes Related Pages External Links * * Gallery Ardra-EventShopDescription-XPVersion-TheNewAge.gif|Event Shop Description eXP Version Ardra-EventShopDescription-TokenVersion-TheNewAge.gif|Event Shop Description Hero Token Version Ardra-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Ardra-UniqueMessage.png|Unique Unit Production Limit Message Ardra-LargePic.png|Large Pic Ardra-Portrait.png|Character Portrait Ardra-PortraitICON.png|Icon Ardra-TrainingToken.png| Faction Training Token Required for Upgrade Lv's 2 thru 5 Video Navigation Category:Rail Gun Weapon Category:Game Character Category:Game Character - Playable Category:Female Game Character Category:Tank Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:1st Generation Faction Hero Category:Special Event Prize Category:Sentinels - Faction Vehicle Category:Renowned Hero Category:A to Z